1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount system for facilitating ordered mating of plural connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting system having a housing to protect a breakout section of a trunk cable, where the breakout section terminates to second connector, which may optionally mate to first connectors in keyed manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A box unit for connecting jumper cables to trunk cables is known in the prior art of antenna tower wiring systems.